1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of vehicle running steps and more particularly to a running step with self-cleaning, slip proof treads.
2. Description Of The Related Art
A variety of configurations of running steps have been designed and developed both as original equipment manufacture (OEM) products and as after market or add-on products. Running steps are not the same as running boards. Many running boards are molded from plastics and synthetic compounds or formed from metal. Common running boards include a tread and a mechanism for attaching the tread to the vehicle structure; generally the board is connected to the vehicle at one edge and along its entire length. Running steps are distinguishable in that the tread portion is generally spaced apart from the vehicle and connected to the vehicle at the opposed ends of the step.
Running steps usually have at least two attachment points which are fixed to the side rails of the vehicle chassis or which span underneath a chassis to attach to a vehicle rail. These steps are commonly manufactured from a tube where the tube has opposed ends, each end provided with attachment mechanisms for mounting to the vehicle chassis. The tread portion of the vehicle step is generally spaced apart from the vehicle chassis so that a space exist between the step and the body of the vehicle.
Because tube steps, often manufactured from chrome plated steel or aluminum can be slippery and somewhat dangerous when wet, covered with snow or mud, it is not uncommon to have a tread portion covered with rubber, abrasive paper or other slip-resistant material; In some applications, a slight recess or indention is formed in the upper most surface of the tube and a tread plate, formed of metal, rubber, plastic or other materials is positioned within the insert, substantially flush the upper tube surface. The insert is generally retained with adhesive, bolts, snaps, friction taps or similar fasteners. Vehicle sidesteps having tread inserts are disclosed at U.S. Pat. No. 6,581,946 to Lund, U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,230 to Weir, the Design Patent U.S. D494,914 issued to Elwell.
Each if these referenced patents disclose a tube step having a recess or insert in the upper surface with a tread plug inserted therein. The tread plugs are generally manufactured of rubber, plastic and in some cases metal. These tread plugs accumulate dirt, snow, ice and debris thereby posing a safety hazard to users. Further, the plugs utilizing rubber, plastic or abrasive papers are prone to wear and damage.